Star of Life
by lilmissangelkatty
Summary: When a beautiful youth beings to find out about her past life. Things become difficult. She is supposed to save a man, rule all Stars, save the earth. Everything goes wrong.But just when everything seems lost, love conquers all. Will the truth come out? W


Himin naya, life for ever. Himin naya, Life for ever. One love is washed, washed to the seas blue water. Himin naya, esttin nayva....heyyyyyyyyyyy....Himin naya, esttin nayva.... Amethyst Candles burned low as The New Star ceremony persisted on. Ten Stars wached as the ceremony pressed on into the night. By dawn it was over and the new child was blessed.  
  
Chapter 1  
Strange Happenings....  
  
A young woman entered the small bookshop off the popular Diagon Alley, her eyes scanned the many shelves present, looking for the shopkeeper. She found him huddled over a small stack of books on the floor.  
  
"Um, excuse me sir.", came her soft, sweet voice, "May I ask if you have a book called The Star of Life in stock?" The man spun around and was greeted by a young woman with soft brown hair, dark blue eyes and the most perfect body he had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, well of course we do. No one has ever asked for that book, more or less buy it. Where did you hear of it?" He questioned.  
  
"Well, my mother had told me about a book called The Star of Life and I thought that it seemed really interesting so I have been looking for the book for a long time." She replied.  
  
"Really! That's strange I had assumed that other bookstores would still have it in stock. But I guess I was wrong", he shrugged,  
  
"Well not exactly wrong, rumour has it that one night all of the copies were gone, vanished into thin air. They just mysteriously disappeared. And no-one knows why"  
  
The young woman turned her face away as if that was not at all strange to her, as if she knew the reason for the books disappearing. "Hmm, well here is your book. That will be £3.50."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The man nodded in reassurance of the price.  
  
"Wow! That's pretty cheep for a book this large!", the woman exclaimed.  
  
"Well that's because no one ever wanted to buy it before, so I lowered the prices. By the way"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is you name?"  
  
"Oh, so sorry! I'm Amethyst."  
  
The man's eyes widened. "That's a lovely name, Amethyst."  
  
"Thank you. What is your name?"  
  
The man opened his mouth then closed it. And then finally he whispered his name. "Sirius, Sirius Black."  
  
Amethyst's eyes widened in pure horror, and she started to shake all over. With everything that she has heard about this man, the murders, his betrayal of his friend's secret, escaping Askaban Prison, and other things that he might have or could have done sent Amethyst into a frenzy of emotions.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you. All that talk of me hurting innocent people was all a lie." Sirius tried to calm the frightened woman. But it was too late as she had already run out of the door.  
  
Amethyst ran all the way home. She was never as frightened as she was right at this moment, well except maybe when she accidentally turned her neighbor's dog bright pink, well it was a small white fluffy dog and she always was curious what it would look like on such a small fuzz ball. It turned out it looked like one shoe of a pair of fluffy pink slippers.  
  
"Mother, Mother!" Amethyst shouted as she ran in the door, "Mother I met him! I met him!"  
  
"Who?" Her mother quizzically as she looked up from the paper that she was reading in the kitchen.  
  
"The man called Sirius Black."  
  
Her mother gasped, in horror at the mention of this man's name, "Amethyst you will stay away from that man. You hear me. Stay away! Please promise me that you will not go near that man again"  
  
"Why?" Amethyst questioned, she knew the reasons why most of the wizarding world wanted nothing to do with him, but her Mother's insistence that she stay away was a little more unsettling. Amethyst quietly wondered if there was more to do with this than her Mother was letting on.  
  
"That is unnecessary for you to know, now go to your bedroom." Spat her mother.  
  
Amethyst picked up her book and started to climb up the stairs grudgingly. As soon as she reached her room, she sat down on her bed and started to read silently. She pondered over the reaction her mother gave her for the mere mention of 'Sirius Black', she wondered about the man himself. He seemed polite and not at all the black spectre that was meant to surrounded him.  
  
Ten minutes later, she heard a small 'pop'. And a man appeared in front of her. But for some reason she was not scared. She felt like she had known this man all of her life. But yet she knew that she hadn't.  
  
"Come with me child. We have many things to attend to."  
  
Amethyst stood up and walked over to him. And with that he disappeared with a small 'pop' just as he had come, but this time he held hands with Amethyst. Two hours later Amethyst's mother came up to her room to apologize. But all she found was a note on her daughter's bed. She picked up the note and it offered this:  
  
I have taken her to show her what she really is. There is nothing you can do about that. Destiny cannot be changed. And it is hers to protect the boy. I am sorry I must do this. But it was my only choice.  
- Dumbledore  
  
With that Amethyst's mother grabbed the note and stormed out the room. 


End file.
